Letters
by hikari yuuko
Summary: [ET] "...Kaho had found the letters... all of them... He had promised her not to do this... And he couldn’t even do that for her... He'd do the right thing now..." CHAPTER 3 UP: Tomoyo finds a first letter amongst the many that followed.
1. Parting

**Letters**

* * *

****

**Author:** Adriana Santomé -hikari-

**Date:** June 10th, 2004.

**Disclaimer:** CCS belongs to CLAMP.

**A/N:** I was thinking of Tomoyo, then I thought about Eriol, then I thought about the scene of the manga where she asks him if it's all right to write to him. And eventually this came up. My very first EriolxTomoyo. _**Please review!!!**_

»»»

**LETTERS**

**(Parting)**

»»»

She had found the letters. Kaho had found the letters... all of them.

She was kneeling there on the floor, by his wooden desk and his black leather, upholstered chair, gripping each of the torn envelopes and their contents. One of the letters fell from her hand, the most recent letter, the one she had just finished reading. She looked at him with quivering eyes and a wistful smile, her long red tresses of hair framing her pale face.

He stood rigidly as he watched her, his palm slightly pressing the door frame. Finally he whispered her name, but she simply chuckled sadly, like the melody of a heartbreaking song.

She had found them...

Gulping down a knot in his throat, his mind searching for an apology, he looked away from her. He couldn't even gaze at her hazel eyes and so his eyes were fixed on the floor instead.

He knew too all well that letters couldn't make her this upset, but rather who had sent them.

It was all his fault in first place. He had promised her not to do this… She never asked him much… just not to do this… And he couldn't even do that for her.

Kaho deserved to be happy 'till her last breath, the _very last_, and now she was sad because of him.

But he'd do the right thing now….

0-0-0

_Dear Miss Tomoyo,_

_I'm afraid this will be the last letter you are going to receive from me. There are certain… circumstances that restrain me from maintaining contact with you any longer._

_I truly dreaded this moment, but ever since we said goodbye back in Tomoeda, I knew that further communication wasn't meant to be in first place. However, I was delighted of hearing news from you. You must know this past months I always looked forward to your letters and I was highly honored that you trusted me enough to confided on me. But this can't go on… for it would only cause more damage to both of us, if it hasn't done any already._

_I hope you understand my situation. I also trust you will realize that this is only for the best._

_I wish you well and that you have a happy life._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Hiiragizawa Eriol._

_P.S. You'll always be in a special place of my heart, Tomoyo._

0-0-0

He glanced one last time at the piece of paper before deciding he was done and folded it neatly. He placed the letter inside the envelope after writing the address and sighed deeply.

He didn't know if it was the best thing to do, but he did know it was the right thing.

For Kaho. For himself. And… for Tomoyo.

No, for Miss Daidouji.

"Nakuru." His voice was hoarse and tired, but still gently authoritative.

A tall woman with long red-brown curls entered the room smiling gleefully and skipped her way towards him. He handed her the envelope, his eyes telling her that he was not up for jokes this time. He spoke before she even could muster a greeting.

"Please take this to the post office."

The woman eyed him worriedly, taking a quick glimpse of the name written on the paper's surface before fully understanding.

"Yes, Master," his servant bowed and left the room.

He sighed again, taking off this glasses and running his hand through his navy blue hair, a distressed look on his face.

He would regret this one day.

Yet…

Maybe someday he could do something about it.

And perhaps then he'd understand the tug he felt at his heart.

«««

**[TO BE CONTINUED]**


	2. Dealing with Goodbye

**Letters**

* * *

****

**Author:** Adriana Santomé -hikari-

**Date:** August 16th, 2004.

**Disclaimer:** CCS belongs to CLAMP.

**A/N:** Mom says I should do my homework. I say this is my homework too. This was actually a one-shot, heck, this was just a scribble. But then, some of you wanted a second chapter, so I did my best. The one who gave me the main idea I took was **_Lily_**, so this chapter is dedicated to her. **_Please review!!_**

»»»

**LETTERS**

**(Dealing with Goodbye)**

»»»

The maid knocked on the door softly, interrupting her reading. She was trying to finish her literature assignment, but she was only half way done with her book. She looked down from her novel and let her in. The brunette girl walked timidly towards her mistress while carrying a delicate silver platter. On the platter, a perfectly white envelope stood out.

Tomoyo's lilac eyes grew with enthusiasm as she thanked the girl and took the letter from her. She had been waiting for his response for two weeks already. It made her wonder if something wrong had happened to her blue-eyed pen-pal.

The maid hurried her way outside the living room as Tomoyo carefully opened the enveloped. She was curious as to why Eriol's handwriting seemed so stiff on the outside.

She pulled the letter out excitedly, her eyes glued to its content. She read it quickly and her eyes fell and the colors drained her face, the smile gracing her lips transforming into a sad grimace. She avoided the tears, she would not cry. She knew too well it couldn't last... The raven-haired girl sat on her red, cushioned armchair before reading it with her full attention.

It was written primly and briefly.

0-0-0

'_Dear Miss Tomoyo,' _it read.

_'I'm afraid this will be the last letter you are going to receive from me. There are certain... circumstances that restrain me from maintaining contact with you any longer.'_

The last letter...? He had sounded so bitter that she could almost feel the grimace in his face and the strained expression. "Any longer," she repeated almost dully in a whisper, her face a puzzle of emotions... It couldn't be, not now...

It felt like an eternity ever since they had started exchanging correspondence. She had grown to make this letters part of her life. She was always thrilled when her the mail man came with a new response.

_'I truly dreaded this moment, but ever since we said goodbye back in Tomoeda, I knew that further communication wasn't meant to be in first place. However, I was delighted of hearing news from you. You must know this past months I always looked forward to your letters and I was highly honored that you trusted me enough to confided on me. But this can't go on... for it would only cause more damage to both of us, if it hasn't done any already.'_

She dreaded this moment as well. She really did. Because Tomoyo was not only delighted to get news from him, she was utterly content. He had become her confident and closest friend, that is, aside from her cousin. He always knew what to say, he always knew what she felt.

Damage? What damage did he talk about? If she had only put her heart into it. She knew it wasn't the best thing to do, but it felt so right. She had tried several times to deny her feelings, she was too young, he was so far away, and then, there was Miss Mizuki in the picture.

_'I hope you understand my situation. I also trust you will realize that this is only for the best._

_I wish you well and that you have a happy life.'_

Yes. She understood, she had understood from the very beginning. It was just that she didn't expect things to be like this, she hadn't expect to feel so strongly for someone she barely ever saw. But his soothing, wise words made her feel he was just at arm-reach.

'_Sincerely yours,_

_Hiiragizawa Eriol.'_

And she was his; she had devoted her heart to him, even if unwillingly or without noticing. He'd never need to know that... Not now.

'_P.S. You'll always be in a special place of my heart, Tomoyo.'_

Her eyes quivered at the last sentence. His handwriting had softened, as though when he had written this he was back to his old-self. Yes, he held a special part of her heart too, she thought.

But this was it. This was his last letter.

And this time, she wouldn't write back.

«««

**[TO BE CONTINUED]**

**

* * *

**

**Lily:** And you are the winner!! laughs No, seriously, it was your idea that made me finally decide on making a second part. I also wanted to see what went through Tomoyo's head. So, thanks to you too!

**never-be-normal:** It was a one-shot, at first... Most of the reviews wanted a second chapter, so I thought that maybe I could do it. I just hope I didn't screw up sigh.

**MoMo-ChAn1:** Hi! Thank you for reviewing.

**the nadja:** Actually, it was the beginning and the end. But, well, things happen. Thank you for dropping by!

**FlamingCammi:** This was a one-shot, but you guys made me change my mind. Hehe... I also thought the ending left it open for continuation. You really think so? I don't think it's the best, but I'm very proud of how it ended. Thank you for the review.

**lilsakli:** Well, now that I think about it, yes. It's just that I wanted to show that Eriol had at least some feelings for Tomoyo even though he ended up with Kaho in the manga.

**AnG3L1c diVa-chan:** Thanks a lot! n.n You know, your review make me really happy, thanks for your support!

**luckyducky7too:** KAHO IS EVIL!!! Ehehehe.... sorry, I got too emotional. Thanks for dropping by.

**Purple Amethyst (your true nick erases itself, I'm sorry!): **T.T Sad indeed. See you soon!


	3. The First Letter

**Letters**

* * *

****

****

**Author:** Adriana Santomé –hikari-

**Date:** September 6th, 2004.

**Disclaimer:** CCS belongs to CLAMP.

**Warning: **Over-dramatized, yep, be warned!

**A/N:** Third installment of what used to be a one-shot. I'm sorry I took so long to write this, but there are reasons for it: I've been having a **_major_** author's block; second, I had an accident (nothing serious, just fell down, I'm rather clumsy you see) which left my left hand unusable; and third and last, I had exams this past weeks and lots of school projects. So, yeah, I'm really sorry and thus, I'm making this chapter a little longer as a compensation. R&R!!

**Shamless plug:** Posting a new, much happier ET drabble soon, keyword being drabble. It's called, "Tea" (I so burned my brain, ne? XD) so stay tuned.

»»»

**LETTERS**

**(The First Letter)**

»»»

Tomoyo wandered around the manor aimlessly, observing corners of her house she hadn't noticed before, like the old portrait of her great-grandfather in a dark hallway or the crack in the ceiling at the living room's entrance. The beautiful white stairs led her to one of the second floor and she continued to walked around with no apparent destiny.

Suddenly, she stopped by an old tapestry hung on a wall and fingered the patter gingerly, it was one of her grandmother's antique belongings. She glanced around, in search for servants passing by, but saw none. It was rare though, since the Daidouji mansion used to be bustling on days like this. There was much work to be done, but as of late, her mother had given the maids extra time off. It had been like that ever since she had received a letter from England. Perhaps, Sonomi knew...

She removed the tapestry to reveal an old, oak door hidden under it and carefully turned the knob. Her eyes were glazed over, but she really didn't care as she let herself in the passage way, closing the door behind her and hearing the tapestry hit the door lightly as it returned to its place. The raven-haired girl disappeared into the depths of the long hallways until, a few steps further, she faced a set of stairs.

Delicate, pale hands opened the mahogany chest and left it open. From the pocket of her coat, Tomoyo took a wrinkled envelope, the visible edges of the sheets torn out of use, and placed it on the floor next to her. She took out then from the rusty chest a bunch of letters, each marked with the same remittent, that fell from her hands and to her lap. She gasped lightly, it wasn't her purpose to drop them, but her hands had failed her.

After tucking a loose strand of dark hair behind her ear, the Daidouji heir took one of the letters in her hand. The date written on it from five years ago. It had been the first one, amongst the many letters, that she had ever received from the bespectacled boy, Hiiragizawa Eriol. The white paper was starting to turn into a yellowish color, and the folds made it fragile, but she could still read the contents perfectly. Before she knew it, her eyes scanned the letter, lilac orbs flashing with emotion.

0-0-0

_Dear Miss Daidouji,_

_How are you? I'm fine, thanks for asking. Do not worry, by no means did I think that your letter is rushed. Actually, I've received Miss Sakura letter already (barely two days after my arrival) and I was starting to wonder if something wrong happened to you. I'm glad to know I was mistaken._

_First of all, I'd like to wish you 'good luck' in the next chorus contest, I'm sure you'll do great, as you have a very beautiful voice. It's good tha you are doing well at school now that it has started, I am anxious about returning to school myselfl. I was getting used to play around at Tomoeda, if you know what I mean. But within one or two days at the most, I'll be 'back to track'._

_Things here in London are quite alright if I may say so, a little slow and rainy though. The people of the moving company helped us unpack the furniture and we're pretty much settled down. Yet, Kaho had already unpacked the most vital things we'll be needing before the house starts running normally._

_Ruby Moon signed in the local school three days ago. She says she gets bored when she stays all day at home. I supposed it has something to do with the fact that she misses Kinomoto-san and Tsukishiro-san greatly, though she isn't willing to show it. Spinel has been rather jumpy as well, he can't wait for the books to be placed in other inside the library so he can start reading. Lately, he's had this serious addiction to the games Cerberus uses to play, and most of the times he ends up destroying the... what is it called again? Ah, yes... Nintendo, I think. I'm not giving him a candy when he behaves... which is rare._

_On another hand, I also found a fabulous coffee-shop the other day, Kaho and I went to try it out and despite the place looks small, it's great because it has a peaceful atmosphere and they have great pastries as well. Other than that, there isn't much to say._

_I'll bid you goodbye for now, I'm looking forward to your next letter. My best wishes..._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Hiiragizawa Eriol._

_P.S. Kaho says 'hi'._

0-0-0

It was strange, actually, how his first letter had been so lengthy and trivial compared to the short, precise words he had used to say goodbye. This message sounded detached of the regret that hadn't go unnoticed by her, and he seemed at ease and cheerful.

He seemed... _so free..._

The girl stifled a sob, quickly putting away the envelope as she ran a hand through her fingers absentmindedly.

Since that very first moment, Tomoyo had known that her eleven-year-old classmate was ready to trust her and open up to her, it was something unsaid within that first letter. And at that time, she had been willing to hear him and open up too. But it didn't mean much know.

«««

**[TO BE CONTINUED]**

* * *

_****_

_**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO ASKED FOR MORE CHAPTERS!! :3**_

**Lily:** Ah, very well I'll do! And I'm very glad it attracted you! Thank you for your two reviews, they really make my day, and also for putting up with my sad attempts to write a fic –sigh-.

**MoMo-ChAn1:** Your review has a lot of sense. I would have left it how it was, except for the fact that I would leave so many people unhappy. As much as I try to write a sad ending, I never can (except when it comes to Hao, from _Shaman King_). I'll try my best to do another angst without failing, hopefully next time I won't fall to my own needs. Thanks a lot for your comment. And Kaho IS stupid, she should have stayed with Touya or just wander around!

**FlamingCammi:** You think so? I was afraid I wouldn't catch her completely, but I'm pretty much satisfied how it turned out. Thanks for the review.

**the nadja:** TT Poor Tomoyo indeed, she'll suffer more soon...

**Yunali:** It was the end, hehehehe, but people change their minds, don't they? Hopefully, you'll like this too. Thanks for your support.

**SilverBlossoms:** Thanks, thanks, thanks! -bows profusely-

**the nadja:** Actually, it was the beginning and the end. But, well, things happen. Thank you for dropping by!

**amethysapphire:** Actually, I would have done the same, I'm pretty much a hardcore ET fan. The only two reasons I'm making more chapters is because you guys asked AND because I had thought of how they would end up together and I want to let you know.

**lilsakli:** Eeto, yeah, she's older, but apparently CLAMP doesn't really care about that (i.e. Rika and Terada-sensei, though it makes more sense than Eriol and Kaho as a couple... ). I loved the manga, I mean, it was cute and all, but I go more for ET (obvious, ne? xD). Sooo that's what fics are for, to alter the truth! nn; Ah, yes, thanks a lot for reviewing.


End file.
